deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Four Knights of Gwyn vs Team RWBY
Description Heroes and warriors, the one's who fight for all and hold off hordes of the monsters. Both the 4 knights of Gwyn from Dark Souls and Team RWBY do this, but which one is stronger? Interlude Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU Ike: Ah, the teams. So great, so fast, and so powerful. They are so well balanced, such deadly combatants, and of course, if done properly, great characters. Keeping this kind of tradition in story is amazing and--- Nova: Oh my god Ike would you shut up and get to the point? Ike: Fine, be that way. It's the battle of the teams of 4 today with the Four Knights of Gwyn from my favorite masochist simu---I mean Dark Souls. Nova: The other side is Team RWBY from...RWBY. Shocking, I now right? Ike: Well, we're going to be looking at their weapons, strength, speed, and a plethora of other skills to determine who would win in a battle to the death. Nova: Ike... Ike: Yes? Nova: IT'S A FUCKING DEATH BATTLE! 4 Knights of Gwyn Ornstein: The Dragonslayer Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DgpYfCnLhAo Ike: Ornstein the Dragonslayer, and the captain of Gwyn's knights. Ornstein is an absolute legend in gaming due to his infamous boss fight in Dark Souls, but that Ornstein is actually nothing like the real deal. Nova: The Ornstein in the infamous Ornstein and Smough fight in Anor Lando is actually just an illusion created by Gwynevere to test the Chosen Undead, and from here we can work backwards to unmask Ornstein's past Ike: Ornstein was indeed the captain of the Four Knights, and he was absolutely a Dragonslayer. He was likely one of the most trusted by Gwyn, the lord of sunlight. But in his beginnings, he was trained by Gwyn's firstborn, a God of War, to slay dragons. Nova: Now if you're thinking "Well who the hell was Gwyn's first born?" We don't know, but its all but confirmed to be the Nameless King. A powerful deity like figure that uses a weapon very similar to Ornstein's. Now, this cannot be confirmed due to what happened with the Nameless King, but that's for another day. Ike: What is important here is that the dragonslayer was trained by a literal god, and he absolutely put that training to good use. During the War of Fire he was able to slay many of the everlasting dragons with his powerful magic, incredible speed, and strong attacks. Nova: After the war, of course he kind of just hung out in Anor Lando due to... well the lack of Everlasting Dragons to slay. But as time went on, everything he had cared for began to fall apart Ike: That's saying the least, Gough went blind, Astoria was corrupted by Manus, and Gwyn died linking the flame. And this is where his lore gets confusing, as he left Anor Lando to find the Nameless King, but Gwynevere left a doppelganger in his place. Nova: While not confirmed, it is very strongly suggested that Ornstein was slain by the Nameless King, ending his tragic tale. But Ornstein was still a revered Dragonslayer for many reasons, not least of which is his gear and skills. Ike: He certainly shows up to a fight prepared, bringing with him his Dragonslayer Spear. The large spear channels his lightning power and makes it an absolutely devastating weapon to use in combat coupled with his ungodly speed, making him a hyper-lethal foe. He can unleash devastating storms of attack on his enemies with lightning fast strikes. Nova: To compliment this, he uses the Leo Ring, which boosts the attack damage from on the counter of thrusting weapons such as his spear, and it's been shown that even small obstacles won't stop him as he can hover in midair for a brief period Ike: His custom armor with the red plume and gold plating provides him with comfortable defense and ease of movement. He has particularly strong defense against lightning and fire attacks, as well as making it very easy for him to balance and hard to push over. Nova: despite all of this, his biggest threat is possibly his magic. Boy does he have a lot of it and holy shit is it strong. Lets start with the basics, he can shoot slow lightning bolts that can do catastrophic damage and track their target and he can do a less powerful non-tracking attack that travels much quicker. He can also charge his spear with lightning and assault with it, making his deadly weapon more potent. Ike: his most dangerous magic, though, is his ability to absorb the powers of the fallen. While it his doppelganger that does this, it can be easily inferred that the real Ornstein also has the power to grow twice in size and gain massive strength to couple with his speed. This makes him go from difficult to near impossible. Ornstein is using his spell on a now dead Smough to gain size and strength Nova: As a fighter he doesn't have any clear weaknesses, and has shown time and time again to be worthy of a fight with gods, Ornstein is by far one of the most dangerous combatants in the Dark Souls universe Ornstein is standing on the balcony in his intro cutscene Artorias: The Abyss Walker Que:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbTI_Bzy29I Ike: Basically the Kaneki of Dark Souls, Artorias the Abyss Walker bleeds tragedy. He wielded a greatsword `and a greatshield and was trusted by Gwyn, after earning his trust during the war. Nova: This is just Fume Knight... Ike: No it isn't, long story with that. Anyways Artorias was a part of putting down the Occult Rebellion in some way, not that much around that lore is really well known on that matter. Nova: What little we do know actually involves the abyss and all that entails... Ike: This isn't a horror film get to the point. Artorias was dispatched to contain the spreading of the abyss and to defeat Manus, Father of the Abyss, in Oolacile. He went alongside Gough and his would be lover Ciaran to contain there nightmare. Nova: Because he was a badass he actually did so for awhile, before his pet Sif was nearly killed, and he was corrupted by the abyss to save Sif. He lost his fighting arm and his greatshield. AND HIS SANITY Ike: Despite... well... getting consumed the Wolf Knight maintained his battle before the Chosen Undead put him out of his suffering. His legacy lived on well after he died though. Nova: On to the important bit. Artorias was revered as Gwyn's best swordsman, being unparalleled. He wields the Wolf Knight set weaponry, a very potent combination. He uses slashes and flips to fight Ike: His rings, the Covenant of Artorias and Wolf Ring, provided unique benefits. Namely the ability to traverse the abyss and having a resistance to flinching. This really complements his fast and aggressive style. Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tuWvGee4T0 Nova: Ike... Ike: What? Nova: We forgot Sif... Ike: Oh no... fix it Nova: Sif also fought, with a sword. And flips. Basically he's dog Artorias and we mentioned him, multiple times. *Sif rips his sword out of the ground* Ike: These two are powerful warriors and no doubt a force for the ages. *Artorias drop attacks a abyss creature* Gough: The Hawkeye Ciaran: The Lord's Blade Team RWBY Ruby Rose Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iP7mVihaW_M Yang Xiao-Long Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XoOt-5pW_Q Blake Belladonna Weiss Schnee Death Battle! Analysis Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years